The Last Stand of A Messiah
by madbrilliantangel
Summary: Cheesy title. I know. But it's a pretty good story on Neo's thought's at the end of Revolution's.Set to the song King of Sorrow by Sade.Please R&R. I need more practice on my angst. I'v been writng too much humor...I swear it's worth reading!


Title: The Last Stand of A Messiah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to Sade.  
  
Summary: Neo's thought's at the end of Revolutions. As he serves his ultimate purpose.  
  
(A/N): I've been writing too much humor fic. Time to go back to my angst- infested roots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm crying everyone's tears  
  
And there inside our private war  
  
I died the night before  
  
And all of these remnants of joy and disaster  
  
What am I suppose to do  
  
Messiah. That's what they call me. Yet you still lay here. Dying in my  
arms. I can feel your life slipping out of your body and away from me.  
And in its place there's unimaginable coldness. A coldness I never  
would have believed you could contract. A coldness much like the one  
that surrounds me in this Machine world. Blind or not, I can't stop  
the tears from coming. And right now, I don't want them to stop.  
Because with you leaving me it's the warmest thing in this artificial  
city. The metal sticking out of you, even the pain and panic that is  
steadily rising in me. It's all cold. As the darkness swallows you  
whole and the warmth leaves your body, the heat leaves my body as  
well, leaving me with only one purpose. Leaving me with a weight on my  
heart even heavier than the one on my shoulders.  
  
I want to cook you a soup that warms your soul  
  
But nothing would change, nothing would change at all  
  
It's just a day that brings it all about  
  
Just another day and nothing's any good  
  
I saved you once. I feel another emotion rise in me, although it is  
hard to separate it from the others because it is also cold and devoid  
of any kind of warmth. Bitterness. That fate would be so cruel as to  
let me see such cold, lifeless metal as a blaze of heat yet not let me  
see your last few breaths. It's as if it mocks me. Reminding me that  
Trinity's light is fading out, until all that is left is darkness. And  
I won't be able to see the difference. When I decided to try and save  
you I tried to prolong the inevitable. Create a happy ending when a  
part of me knew there was none. There would be no clear-cut victory.  
The good guys won't live happily ever after as the bad guys are  
banished. Smote down by those of just hearts. How many lives were  
sacrificed because of my selfishness? Do my actions sound like that of  
a Messiah?  
  
The DJ's playing the same song  
  
I have so much to do  
  
I have to carry on  
  
I wonder if this grief will ever let me go  
  
I feel like I am the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
The king of sorrow  
  
You brought me back to life once. The first time, I rose up to defeat  
Smith. To destroy him. Or so I thought. You were my inspiration. My  
muse in war. You were my purpose. My own personalize reason for being.  
Not to be a hero. A champion. For a hope. A prayer that you and I  
could survive this war and enjoy a relative peace. Something we worked  
so hard for. I still fight for you. Even in death your spirit guides  
me. Drives me. Compels me to fight on. Not for us. Merely because it's  
the right thing to do.  
  
I suppose I could just walk away  
  
Will I disappoint my future if I stay  
  
It's just a day that brings it all about  
  
Just another day and nothing's any good  
  
As I walk down the long corridor to face my destiny, I feel the cold  
machines that protect the Source start to inch there way toward me.  
Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in. I've seen its face. In  
my visions. I know that I'm the only one who could possibly stop  
Smith. His other half. The Ying to his Yang. My resolve doesn't falter  
when the Source says that it doesn't need me. I have to be cold and  
calculated, much like a machine. It will be able to respect that. I'm  
a man with nothing left to lose. My certainty of my purpose led me  
here. And if I'm wrong than I will die here and your sacrifice would  
have been for nothing. But I know I am right. The only question is  
whether or not I can save Zion. Or will I disappoint them as well as  
you.  
  
The DJ's playing the same song  
  
I have so much to do  
  
I have to carry on  
  
I wonder will this grief ever be gone  
  
Will it ever go  
  
I'm the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
The king of sorrow  
  
Lying in the rain with Smith towering above me. Seemingly defeated.  
But no one will be defeated in this fight. Nor will anyone win. I get  
back up easily because we are all victims of fate. Just like we are  
all victims of causality. Cause and Effect. I fight because I chose  
to. I chose to be a martyr. I chose to give my life so that Zion can  
enjoy peace. Even if for the time being. I chose to honor Trinity's  
life. I chose to be the hero. For me just as much for anyone else. I  
will let cause and effect claim my life. The effect of my death will  
cause the destruction of Smith. Neither side will benefit. We will  
leave existence just as we had entered it and lived it. Being each  
other's perfect balance.  
  
I'm crying everyone's tears  
  
I have already paid for all my future sins  
  
There's nothing anyone  
  
Can say to take this away  
  
It's just another day and nothing's any good  
  
In the white room, The Architect told me that he told me that he could  
see as I let my feelings override my logic. He knew I would never let  
Trinity die. Even then, I felt like I was paying for sins I hadn't  
even committed, yet. For the first time since developing my powers, I  
felt powerless. Like His hand was guiding me and ever decision I made.  
But when I talked to the Oracle, everything started to become clear.  
That Matrix itself is a program. Made to react to any situation. What  
may or may not happen isn't written in stone, nor is it predestined by  
The Architect, The Oracle or anyone else. The program's reaction to me  
was Smith.  
  
I'm the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
King of sorrow  
  
I'm the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
King of sorrow  
  
As I lay here dying, I feel the last thing I ever expected to feel.  
Warmth. Warmth that stems from relief that I was able to save Zion.  
Relief that I can finally rest. And even hope. That during this  
millennia long war on Earth, there was still an ideal Heaven, where I  
will see Trinity again. I never would have contemplated it until we  
soared pasted the dark sky to see the first time in our lives actual  
stars. And although I was unable to seem them, hearing Trinity gasp in  
awe was all the Heaven I needed. Is it possible to be with your star-  
crossed lover among the stars?  
  
I'm the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
King of sorrow  
  
I'm the king of sorrow, yeah  
  
King of sorrow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love,  
MadBrilliantAngel 


End file.
